


Always My Good Boy

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, BDSM AU, Cockwarming, Crying Harry, Discipline, Dom Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, Louis is a sweet Dom, M/M, Mouthwashing, Older Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Scolding, Shy Harry, Spanking, Strict Louis, Sub Harry, Sweet Harry, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: He hadn’t yet been on the receiving end of a punishment from Louis. All he’d needed to receive from Louis in terms of discipline so far was a small scolding or the Dom gripping his chin and giving him a firm talking to. And while he most definitely didn’t want to be punished, he was curious as to how the Dom would handle the situation. Would he even punish him for sneaking alcohol? Or would he just scold him and maybe give him a slap round the face? They hadn’t been together long enough for Harry to know how his Dom would treat the situation. And being only seventeen and naîve, Harry wanted to test the waters a bit and find out how things would play out.OrLouis has never had to punish Harry before. But after they attend the Brit Awards, that changes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 55
Kudos: 202





	1. The Plan and its Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancy01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here's part one of a little fic I decided to write! This fic will be centered around first experiences within a Dom/sub relationship and how those might play out. 
> 
> This fic is for the lovely nancy01! If you love canon compliant Dom/sub AU Larry fics, you'll absolutely LOVE her fics! Be sure to check them out [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xxx

The pre-show music blasted inside the O2 Arena, contributing to the excited energy felt throughout the venue. The lads were at the Brit Awards, their very first awards show. Their security guard, Paul, was leading them where they needed to go as they followed him down seemingly endless hallways backstage. 

Always the cuddly one, Harry had his cheek tucked into Louis’ neck, nuzzling into him, as the Dom held his hand tightly. 

“Gonna be my good boy tonight, hmm?” Louis murmured into the sub’s ear as they walked. “Gonna make me proud with how well you behave during the event and sing on stage, baby?”

With a faint blush, Harry nodded shyly, looking up at Louis’ eyes. “Yes, Lou,” he said quietly, giggling as the Dom ruffled his curls.

“Always such a good lad for me,” Louis praised, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “It’s why I haven’t even had to punish you yet. My good boy.”

Having overheard the Dom and sub’s conversation, Niall snickered. “Aww, Hazzy hasn’t gotten a spanking yet?” he teased good naturedly, reaching over to pinch the sub’s cheek in a playful manner.

“Stopppp,” Harry whined, lightly smacking the blond Dom’s hand away. “‘S embarrassing.” 

“Aww, Haz,” Niall laughed. “It’s not embarrassing. It’s a good thing, yeah?” He grinned encouragingly. “You should be proud you’re always so well behaved.”

Too shy to comment on the fact that he’d managed to avoid being punished so far, Harry simply shrugged and nuzzled even further into Louis. The Dom smiled fondly and wrapped his right arm around the slightly smaller lad, squeezing him tightly as he placed a kiss atop his head full of curls.

The couple had been together for over a year now, but Harry hadn’t been Louis’ submissive for quite that long. Harry had been born a sub, indicated by the black dot on his collarbone, and Louis had been born a Dom, indicated by the black square on his wrist. Although everyone in the world was born either a Dom or a sub and BDSM relationships were the norm, the two of them didn’t immediately delve into a Dom/sub dynamic together. For nearly the first two months of their relationship, they kept things innocent, content to just be boyfriends and nothing more. But after a while, Harry began wanting to experiment more, so the two of them started incorporating some Dom/sub dynamics into their life.

Harry was super proud of the fact that he hadn’t been punished just yet. Louis wasn’t a pushover by any means, but since Harry was still so young, he gave him more leeway than he would if the lad were older.

But despite the fact that Harry had a clean record so far, he knew receiving a punishment was inevitable. It would be impossible to avoid making any mistakes worth punishing. But he definitely didn’t expect it to happen any time soon—let alone that evening. 

“Alright, lads, hand me your stuff and I’ll store it for you while you do your thing,” Paul told the boys, holding his hands out for their bags. Zayn, Liam, and Niall all handed the older man their things while Louis grabbed Harry’s backpack and his own bag and handed them over to the man.

Paul thanked them all and put their bags in a storage area specifically marked off for them, where they could pick their items up after the award show. 

“Thanks, Paul.” Harry said, always appreciative of the effort the security guard put in to helping them out. 

Clapping Harry on the back, Paul smiled and squeezed the sub’s shoulder. “Don’t mention it, laddie. You lot have fun out there. Good luck, lads.”

With that, Louis led Harry to their designated seats with the rest of the lads, his hand on the small of his back. Harry could feel everyone’s eyes on them as they walked, all the other celebrities and fans in the crowd eager to snag a glance at one of the most famous couples. 

“Harry!” Fans were shouting the sub’s name repeatedly. The lad turned towards them and offered them a shy wave in return, watching as they all squealed in response.

When they got to their table, Louis pulled Harry’s chair out for him, making the sub blush. “Thank you, Sir.” He looked at his older boyfriend over his shoulder and gave him a small smile. 

“Of course, baby.” Louis leaned over and gave the sub a kiss once he took his own seat right next to him. 

Dimples popping out, Harry rested his cheek on his Dom’s shoulder. He let out a sigh as the man ran his fingers through his curls, lightly scratching at his scalp. The other lads, all quite used to the couple’s PDA, weren’t fazed, but Harry knew the rest of the celebrities around them were taking quite an interest in their affection.

Doing his best to not think about the fact that thousands of eyes were on them, Harry closed his eyes and focused on the nice, soothing feeling of Louis gently carding his fingers through his hair. Feeling himself calm down, he sighed happily as the Dom kissed the top of his head and gave his left hand a gentle squeeze. 

“My sweet princess,” Louis murmured softly into his ear. “You feeling relaxed, baby? You’re not nervous, are you?”

Opening his eyes, Harry shrugged. “Not really,” he said quietly. “Always feel safe when I’m with you,” he admitted shyly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.

Laughing with crinkles under his eyes, Louis placed his right hand on the back of Harry’s head and cuddled him close. “You’re the cutest, babe,” he told him with a fond shake of his head. “I’m glad I make you feel safe. ‘S one of the reasons I’m here.”

Harry grinned cheekily, going back to closing his eyes again. 

For a few minutes, the sub didn’t pay attention to anything else except the feeling of his Dom’s hands on him. Louis had a way of putting him in the most submissive state of mind, able to help Harry relax and feel down. He was completely content, ignoring the rest of the world around him. But a few minutes later, he was pulled out of his deeply submissive reverie when he felt a vibration on his right thigh.

With a frown, Harry opened his eyes and reached for his phone in his right trouser pocket, pulling away from Louis as he did so. He didn’t want to leave his phone in his bag, fearing he may need it, even though Louis was with him. So he left it in his pocket, not expecting it to go off when the show hadn’t even really begun just yet.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, noticing Harry left his warm embrace.

Harry didn’t reply just yet, working on getting to his messages app and opening it. There was a text from Nick, his best friend. 

_Hey Haz, I’ve got some extra drinks from the lads, want the rest? xxx_

The sub bit his lip, processing Nick’s message as he tried to think of an appropriate response to Louis’ question.

“Nothing, Lou,” he assured him with a smile, “it’s just Nick asking how our evening is going so far,” he lied.

The Dom pressed a kiss to his cheek in response then turned his attention to Zayn, who was talking animatedly about something. 

Conflicted, Harry hovered his fingers over his phone screen as he thought about what to say back. He wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol; he was underage. And one of Louis’ rules for him was that he was to never consume alcohol under any circumstances. Even when Louis was with him, the Dom never allowed him to drink alcohol. He was very firm on the fact that Harry needed to wait until he was twenty-one to drink. Alcohol had a greater effect on subs than it did Doms; it was _much_ easier for a sub to get drunk than a Dom. 

Harry knew Louis was only trying to keep him safe, and he appreciated that. But he _really_ wanted to try some alcohol. He’d only ever had a few sips before when he was in school at some parties with friends, but that hardly counted. Nick was his older friend who could supply him with some alcohol, and he felt like he could get away with having a few drinks. If Louis caught him, he’d just explain that Nick offered them to him and he just wanted to try some.

A nagging voice inside his head warned him that he most definitely would be caught, and then punished afterwards. By disobeying Louis’ no consuming alcohol rule, he’d be breaking his no punishment streak and would receive his very first discipline from his Dom. 

Thinking it over, Harry reminded himself that punishment was inevitable in a Dom/sub relationship. He knew he’d be punished at some point. But he also thought about how upset his needing to be punished would make him—and Louis. He was sure to have a breakdown if he needed to be punished. Having never experienced it before, the thought of receiving correction made him anxious. He had to admit that he’d really quite prefer for it to not happen just yet. 

But the curious part of his mind overtook the rational part. 

Deciding having a few drinks couldn’t be too harmful and Louis wouldn’t punish him too terribly hard if he found out, Harry chose to take Nick up on his offer. Looking over at Louis out of the corner of his eye, the sub made sure the Dom couldn’t see his phone screen before he began typing out a reply.

_Nickyyyy hiiii xxx My backpack is off with Paul at the storage area, put the drinks in there for me? Just a few for me to have tonight when we get back to the hotel after Lou’s asleep xxx_

He could manage to get away with that, right? Louis would never notice. He’d just down a few cans, see what it felt like to be drunk, dispose of the evidence in the hall trash can, and go to sleep. It would be easy. 

Despite those reassurances in his brain, he hovered his finger over the blue arrow to send the message, briefly wondering if he should rethink this whole situation. If he was being honest with himself, he knew his plan wasn’t a good one. It wouldn’t work. But it was worth a try, right? The worst thing that would happen is he gets punished. And he can’t avoid that forever. 

With a deep breath, he sent the message before he could think it over any further, smiling when Nick liked the message and replied.

_Cheers laddie I’ll have a chat with Paul, don’t worry about him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t say a peep. Have fun tonight xxx_

He texted back a quick “ _Thanks Nickyyyy xxx_ ” before he turned his phone off and pocketed it again. Turning towards Louis, he nuzzled into his older boyfriend’s neck once more, doing his best not to think too much about what he just did. 

Smiling, Louis pressed another kiss to the top of his head. “Okay, baby?” he asked quietly, giving his hand a squeeze when the sub nodded and scooted even closer to him. 

Sighing quietly, Harry focused on Louis cuddling him and not the fact that he was anxious about what was going to transpire.

_____

The awards show was fun. The lads enjoyed watching the other celebrities perform before they had a chance to get on the stage themselves, the crowd going absolutely wild for them. 

Louis didn’t hold back on showing his affection for Harry in public, always kissing his cheek, ruffling his curls, and guiding him through the crowds with a hand on the small of his back. The couple knew there were definitely going to be videos up on YouTube that night about all the Larry moments they had shared.

Harry was content throughout the evening, pushing his text conversation with Nick to the back of his mind. For the most part, he didn’t think about what he had done and had yet to do. But when he and Louis were being interviewed just the two of them, he couldn’t help but squirm as his Dom bragged about what a good sub he was.

“No, no, haven’t even had to punish him yet,” Louis answered the interviewer’s question about disciplining Harry, a bright smile on his face. “He’s always such a good boy. I know I’ll have to punish him at some point because, you know, it’s inevitable. But I really don’t see it happening any time soon.” 

The interviewer smiled kindly. “Aww, well it’s great that your fans have such a fabulous submissive role model to look up to, isn’t it?” she remarked, and Louis nodded as he pecked Harry’s lips.

A blush overtook Harry’s cheeks, and he felt his hands become clammy. He didn’t ever want to disappoint Louis—but especially not tonight, after he’d just bragged about how well behaved he is. 

Deep within his mind, he knew the right thing to do would be to tell Louis he’d made a mistake and Nick was sneaking alcohol into his bag for him to drink and he decided he didn’t want to disappoint him and disobey the rules. 

But at the same time, Harry was conflicted.

He hadn’t yet been on the receiving end of a punishment from Louis. All he’d needed to receive from Louis in terms of discipline so far was a small scolding or the Dom gripping his chin and giving him a firm talking to. And while he most definitely didn’t want to be punished, he was curious as to how the Dom would handle the situation. Would he even punish him for sneaking alcohol? Or would he just scold him and maybe give him a slap round the face? They hadn’t been together long enough for Harry to know how his Dom would treat the situation. And being only seventeen and naîve, Harry wanted to test the waters a bit and find out how things would play out.

_____

Harry very much regretted testing the waters.

Once they finished their interviews after the award show ended, Paul took all their bags to the cars that were driving them to the hotel for them. From there, they split into two vehicles, Louis and Harry in one, and Zayn, Liam, and Niall in the other. 

The sub cuddled with his Dom the entire way back, trying to relax and not get worked up. It was too late to take back his actions now; the damage had already been done. Nick had put the drinks in his backpack, and there was absolutely no way for him to get rid of them without Louis knowing he was at the very least thinking about drinking.

At this point, Harry didn’t even care about trying the alcohol anymore. His stomach was in knots from anxiety and guilt. He hoped Louis would just make him throw it away and give him a small scolding, but the better part of his brain knew he was going to be punished. How had he possibly thought he may not even get punished before? He had deliberately broken a rule. Of course Louis was going to punish him.

The idea of getting punished scared him. Louis didn’t frighten him; their relationship would be unhealthy if he did. Harry knew the Dom would take care of him throughout the punishment and provide him with aftercare. But the thought of Louis staring down at him with his icy blue eyes as he scolded him sent shivers up Harry’s spine. As curious as he had been earlier, now he was just anxious. He wasn’t ready to be punished yet.

Pulling up to the hotel, Louis gently patted Harry’s head and whispered in his ear. “C’mon, Haz, we’re here. We can have a cuddle and watch a movie in bed before we go to sleep once we get inside.”

“Yes, Lou,” Harry said quietly, allowing Louis to grab his hand and walk with him inside the hotel. They waved to a few fans on their way inside, Louis making sure to guide him along safely.

Once they were inside, Paul led them over to the front desk where he checked them all in. Harry stood off to the side with Louis, standing in front of him with his head nuzzled into the older man’s chest. 

Louis chuckled, wrapping his arms around the sub’s waist. “What’s got you all clingy tonight, huh? My sweet baby.” 

Harry just shrugged, cuddling into Louis even further. The Dom smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to the lad’s head of curls, rocking them back and forth.

“Louis, I just need you and Harry’s IDs right quick,” Paul called out to the Dom from the desk. 

The Dom tried to pull away from his sub to get his wallet out of his pocket, but Harry whined and clung even tighter to him.

“Baby, I’ve just got to get my wallet out real quick for Paul,” Louis told him gently. “C’mon, you can handle not cuddling me for a few seconds.” He laughed at the boy’s cuteness. 

With a pout, Harry pulled away and allowed his Dom to reach into his pocket and grab his wallet, handing Paul both of their IDs. Louis made sure to pull him in for a cuddle right after he got his wallet back and pocketed it again, sensing that the sub was extra needy tonight.

“Alright, lads, I’ve got your room assignments and keys. I’ll carry your bags up for you as well if you like,” he offered, handing the lads their keys, but handing two to Louis since he and Harry always shared a room. 

The Dom pocketed his and Harry’s room keys. “Thank you, Paul,” he told the man with a smile. “And you don’t have to carry our stuff up; I can take mine and Harry’s.”

Harry’s eyes widened from where he was tucked into Louis’ left side. Pulling back, he looked up to the Dom’s eyes and shook his head. “I can carry mine, Sir,” he said quickly. 

Louis looked at him weirdly. “You always let me carry your stuff for you, love,” he said, running his hand up and down the younger lad’s back in a comforting manner.

“I know, but um… I can do it! I just don’t want to make you carry anymore than you have to,” Harry replied, panicking. If Louis picked up his backpack, he’d definitely be able to tell it was heavier than it was earlier.

The Dom exchanged a glance with Paul, both men thinking Harry was acting odd, but no one decided to comment on it. Instead, Louis sighed and allowed Harry to grab his own backpack and carry it to their room, not understanding why his younger boyfriend made such a big deal out of it.

His backpack on his back, Harry bit his lip nervously as he watched Louis unlock the door to their room. Stepping into the room, Louis went into the bathroom for a wee while Harry took off his shoes and put his backpack on the bed. He briefly considered unzipping it and taking the alcohol out. That way, it’d be there for Louis to see when he came back in the bedroom area, and he would be able to confess. But before he had time to really think about doing so, he heard the toilet flush and the faucet running and Louis was walking back into the room. 

“Wanna have a cuddle, baby?” the Dom grinned, making his way over to where Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Harry smiled sweetly, doing his best to ignore the fact that his entire body was heating up with nerves. “Yeah, Lou,” he said quietly, giggling as the Dom leaned forward and brushed his nose against his. “Louuuu,” he laughed, lightly pushing at his chest. “Tickles.”

“You’re so cute, princess.” Louis smiled fondly as he stepped back and shook his head. “C’mon, let’s cuddle and watch a movie.” 

Before Harry could stop him, the Dom reached for the sub’s backpack to pick it up and move it off the bed. The younger lad inwardly panicked as he saw Louis frown in confusion when he grabbed the bag. 

He really was about to get punished for the very first time, wasn’t he? 


	2. His First Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had a Happy New Year!
> 
> Sooo... here's part two to this little fic! I was able to get it done much faster than I thought I would!
> 
> I hope it lives up to your expectations and that you enjoy <3

“Why does this feel so much heavier than it was before we left?” Louis asked, more so saying the question to himself than to Harry, as he eyed the backpack with confusion. 

Harry paled, gulping slightly. “Um, I—I don’t know. Maybe it’s just your imagination?” he said in a questioning tone, his voice a higher pitch than normal due to his nerves.

Turning to look at Harry, Louis kept his face stoic and tone free of any emotion. “What’s in the bag, Harry?” he asked him blankly.

A few tears began to build in Harry’s eyes. He knew he was going to be punished, and the idea of it all caused him to feel more anxious than he ever had before. “Um…” he stammered, avoiding Louis’ gaze. Nothing good to say came to mind, so he ended up just shrugging, wrapping his arms around himself shyly.

The Dom’s eyes narrowed. “Harry,” he sighed, sounding exasperated. Placing the bag on the floor, he reached out and gripped the sub’s chin with his thumb and index finger, making the lad look at him. “You know you’re expected to make eye contact with me when we’re speaking, yeah?” he reprimanded softly, caressing the sub’s cheek with his thumb. “And what’s with these tears, huh? Talk to me, baby.”

“Louis,” Harry whined, then burst into tears. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did it. Louis, please.” He was hysterical, entirely aware that Louis knew something was up and he was going to find out about the alcohol and his plans to drink it. 

The Dom’s eyes widened. “Woah, baby, calm down. Talk to me. Have you done something that’s against the rules? Are you worried you’ve angered me?” He wrapped an arm around his waist in a comforting manner, wanting the sub to tell him himself rather than having to force it out of him.

“Don’t want a punishment,” Harry whined, hiding his face in Louis’ neck. “Please, Louis. I’m scared.”

Hearing Harry say he was scared broke Louis’ heart. He never wanted Harry to be scared of him; that was the last way he wanted his sub to feel in their relationship. “Oh, love,” Louis said sadly, hugging the boy close to his chest, his hand on the back of the sub’s head in a comforting manner. “I don’t  _ ever  _ want you to be scared. What’s got you feeling this way, sweetheart? Please talk to me.” 

The Dom allowed the sub to pull back from the embrace, and his heart clenched at the sight of Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks. Carefully, he reached up and gently wiped away the sub’s tears with his thumbs, pressing a soft kiss to the lad’s cheek when he was done.

“Um,” Harry stammered, avoiding Louis’ gaze and twiddling his thumbs. “I just… don’t want you to be mad at me,” he said quietly.

Louis furrowed his brow in confusion. “Is there a reason you believe I’ll be mad at you?” he tried once again to get the sub to spill, tipping Harry’s chin up with his thumb and index finger. 

Shrugging, the sub bit his lip and tried to look away again, but the Dom tsked. “Uh, uh, Harry. C’mon, look at me and tell me what’s going on.”

“I…” Harry took a deep breath in, staring into Louis’ bright blue eyes, “I broke a rule, and, um. I’m s-scared I’m going to be punished,” he admitted, tears welling up in his eyes again at the thought of being punished for the very first time.

Letting go of Harry’s chin, Louis nodded in understanding. “I see. But love, there’s absolutely  _ no  _ reason for you to be scared. Breaking a rule and facing the consequences can be frightening. Getting punished can be frightening—especially for the very first time. But you know that no matter what, I’ll always love you. You’ll  _ always  _ be my good boy, yeah?”

Harry nodded shyly. “Yes, Sir.”

“Punishment is inevitable in a Dom/sub relationship,” Louis continued. “It would be impossible for you to never make a mistake that results in a punishment, even a small one. It’s perfectly normal for subs to make mistakes and be punished, yeah? And you’ve been so good for me throughout our relationship; you always are and always will be. No matter what. I’m not going to think any less of you because you made a mistake and earned a punishment. Do you understand, baby?” he reassured him.

“I understand, Sir.” The sub nodded in understanding, though he still had tears falling down his cheeks. 

Louis gingerly brushed Harry’s hair out of his face and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “There’s my good boy. Now, let’s go back to where this all began. Care to tell me what’s in your backpack? Hmm?”

“Um,” Harry stammered, finding it difficult to muster up the words. What was he supposed to say? That he’d gotten Nick to give him his extra alcohol and sneak it in his backpack so he could drink it once Louis had fallen asleep? It was the truth, but it sounded absolutely  _ awful _ . “I…” he stammered again, unable to get the words out.

Suddenly, Louis stood up from the bed and reached for the backpack, placing it back on the bed in front of him. Then, he snatched a pillow from near the headboard and placed it on the floor. “Kneel down for me,” he commanded, snapping his fingers and pointing to the spot where he wanted Harry to kneel, which was a couple feet in front of the bed.

With a squeak, Harry slid off the bed and dropped to his knees on the pillow. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, nearly racing. So far, kneeling had only been associated with positive happenings in their relationship. He’d never had to kneel while being scolded or while being in the corner. Rather, he’d only kneeled when he was cuddling close to his Dom or sucking him off. 

But now, he was experiencing an entirely new aspect of the action. 

“Good lad,” Louis praised. “Now, I’d really like for you to tell me what’s in this backpack of yours before I’m forced to go through it myself. So, I’m giving you another opportunity. What’ve you got hiding in here, baby?” He quirked a brow as he asked the question, a slightly patronizing edge to his tone.

Shifting on his knees, Harry bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes once more. “Um…” he hesitated, eyes meeting Louis’ icy blue gaze. “Don’t want you to be mad…” he said quietly, letting out a small sniffle.

Louis regarded him for a short moment before sighing. “Right then, let’s go for a mouth washing.” He reached his hand out for Harry to take.

Eyes widening, Harry stared at Louis with his mouth slightly agape. “I…  _ what _ ?” he asked, clearly shocked by his Dom’s words.

“I gave you more than one chance to tell me what you’re hiding in your backpack, Harry,” Louis informed him, “and you’ve yet to tell me. So I think it best we give your mouth a little wash since you seem unable to communicate with me.”

Harry hesitated, not reaching for Louis’ hand yet. 

Not wanting the younger lad to become overwhelmed, Louis sighed and grabbed Harry’s hand himself, pulling him up. “Remember, you may use your colors at any time, love. It doesn’t matter what kind of situation we’re in. You are  _ always  _ allowed to use your colors. Tell me what your color is right now, love.” He caressed the sub’s cheek in a comforting manner.

“I know, Sir. I’m green,” Harry replied, leaning into the soothing touch. 

Louis smiled, patting Harry’s cheek. “There’s my good boy. And remember, you don’t have to wait for me to ask for your color. You may color at any point whenever you need to do so.” 

“I remember,” Harry said quietly.

“Right then, good boy. Let’s go for that mouth washing then,” Louis narrated, keeping his tone of voice stern but soft so as to keep Harry comfortable. He led the two of them into the bathroom, where he then lifted Harry up by his armpits and put him on the counter. Squirming, the sub watched anxiously as Louis wordlessly unwrapped the bar of soap that was laid out on the counter, trying to mentally prepare himself for the fact that it was going in his mouth. 

“Alright, baby, what’s your color?” Louis asked, resting his left hand on Harry’s cheek and holding the soap in his right hand. 

Harry bit his lip anxiously before replying. “Green. I’m just… a little anxious,” he admitted.

“That’s alright, love. Thank you for telling me.” Louis was understanding. “Just take a deep breath in for me and try to relax,” he encouraged.

The sub obeyed, taking a deep breath in and blowing the air out through his nose to calm down.

“There’s a good lad,” Louis praised with a soft smile. “Now, if you need to color red or yellow, you have my permission to remove the soap from your mouth and do so. If I ask you for your color and you’re ‘green,’ then raise one finger. Understand?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir. I’ll raise one finger if I’m green when you ask; otherwise, I can take the soap out of my mouth to color.”

“Good lad.” Louis pressed a kiss to the younger boy’s cheek. “Alright. Open up. There’s a good little one.” The Dom held Harry’s jaw with his left hand and guided the bar of soap into his mouth with his right. “There we are. Color?”

Shifting the soap in his mouth a little, Harry swallowed and grimaced at the taste before holding up his index finger to signal he was ‘green.’

“Such a good boy,” Louis praised, ruffling Harry’s curls. “C’mon, let’s head back to the bedroom. You are to kneel on the pillow just like before while you hold the soap in your mouth. Let’s go.” He gestured for the sub to hop down and follow him.

After situating himself back on the pillow, Harry felt incredibly small as Louis stood in front of him with his arms crossed, staring down at him. “You have earned yourself a mouth washing for failing to inform me what you’re hiding from me in this backpack of yours,” the Dom explained. “So, you will now kneel, unable to speak because of the soap and your inability to communicate with me, and watch as I go through your bag myself and find out what you’re hiding from me.” 

This was the absolute  _ worst _ . Not only did he directly break one of his rules, he also failed to confess. And now, he had to kneel, soap in his mouth, and watch as Louis discovered the truth himself.

Harry could tell Louis was purposely dragging the entire process out, unzipping the backpack in an unbelievably slow manner. The taste of the soap seemed particularly strong as he watched his Dom, awaiting his impending doom.

After fully unzipping the backpack, Louis immediately spotted the large package of White Claw cans inside. “Ah, what do we have here?” he asked in a rhetorical manner, pulling the package out of the bag and setting it on the bed. “Hmm?” He turned towards Harry, one eyebrow quirked in a condescending manner.

Shifting on his knees, Harry simply stared up at Louis, eyes filling up with tears again. He so desperately wanted to apologize, tell Louis how sorry he was for messing up and breaking the rules. But he couldn’t exactly do that with the bar of soap in his mouth.

Sensing Harry’s distress, Louis walked over to the younger boy and crouched down. “Open,” he commanded, and the sub did so, allowing the Dom to remove the soap from his mouth. Grabbing a water bottle from the nearby table, he unscrewed the cap and brought it to the lad’s mouth, allowing him to wash down some of the unpleasant taste. 

After taking a few sips, Harry took a deep breath in and let his tears fall. “I’m sorry, Sir, really sorry,” he told him sincerely. “I know I messed up. I know I’m not allowed to drink alcohol. I’m sorry,” he cried, sniffling.

“Baby, calm down, there’s no reason to get so worked up,” Louis consoled him, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Harry replied with a sniffle. “I’m green, I promise. I just feel really guilty.”

Louis nodded in understanding. “Thank you for telling me how you’re feeling. And feeling guilty and wanting to have a little cry is completely normal after breaking a rule, baby. It’s alright, love,” he comforted.

“Okay,” Harry replied quietly, taking a deep breath in to calm down.

Holding Harry’s chin with his thumb and index finger, Louis made the younger lad hold eye contact with him. “Right, I do believe you have some explaining to do, yeah?” he asked. “Care to tell me where you got the alcohol?”

“Nick got it for me,” Harry answered quietly. 

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And how did said alcohol end up in your backpack, then?”

“Nick texted me during the show,” Harry began, squirming under Louis’ intense gaze. “And he told me he had some extra alcohol left and asked if I wanted any. Then he snuck it into my backpack and told Paul not to tell anyone.” 

The Dom was silent for a few moments, making Harry’s heartbeat pick up.

“I see. And how did you think you were going to drink it?” Louis asked, keeping his tone void of any emotion.

Harry bit his lip. “Um… well, I guess I just thought I’d wait for you to get to sleep and then try it in the hall?” he phrased his answer unsurely. “I don’t really know…” 

Now that Harry had told Louis his plan out loud, he realized how ridiculous it sounded. He never would’ve gotten away with it. 

“And you thought you would’ve gotten away with that?” Louis addressed exactly what Harry was thinking.

The sub blushed. “I didn’t really think so… but I also was curious about how you’d handle the situation if you found out. I kind of knew you’d punish me, and since it hasn’t happened yet… I guess I was just curious? If that makes sense?” He shifted his position a little. “And when we got to our room and you went to the toilet… I honestly considered getting the drinks out of the bag and putting them on the bed so you’d see it when you walked in the room. But before I could seriously consider it, you came back.”

Louis took a moment to regard his sub sternly, processing what he had just told him. “Thank you for being honest with me, love. Honesty is so important in our relationship,” he began. “I can see why you’d be curious; I’ve never had to punish you, so you wanted to find out what would happen. And honestly, babe, that’s perfectly normal. It’s completely normal for you to wonder how I might handle such a situation.”

“So… I’m not, like, weird for testing you?” Harry questioned somewhat shyly. “I wasn’t sure that was really the right thing to do.”

The Dom gently took a hold of his sub’s chin so he could look directly into his eyes. “No, baby, of course you’re not weird. Newer subs tend to test their Doms to see what kind of reaction they might get; it’s  _ normal _ , baby.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “And as for it being the right thing to do… it wasn’t necessarily the right thing to do, but it’s to be expected. You were inexperienced and curious, and that’s all right. You did something that you knew would result in a punishment on purpose, and now you’ll get that experience.”

“Okay,” Harry said quietly, blushing. “Thank you for understanding, Lou. I really am sorry.”

Louis pecked him on the lips again, running his thumb along the boy’s cheek in a comforting manner. “Shh, baby, that’s all right. You’ll be punished, you’ll learn what to expect in the future, and then you’ll be forgiven, yeah?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry nodded, curls bouncing as he did so. 

The Dom smiled, taking a moment to admire his sub. He couldn’t help but pay attention to how young his baby looked. His lips were bright red and plump, his hair incredibly curly, and he still had a baby face. Their age difference was more apparent than ever at this moment: Louis being 22 and Harry just 17. It only made sense that Harry wanted to see how his older, Dominant boyfriend would handle his misbehavior. 

“All right, sweetheart. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to receive five spanks with my hand, bare, over my lap. I want you to count each spank out loud. If you miss a number, we’ll start over with a ruler,” Louis explained, Harry’s breath hitching at the realization of what was about to happen. “Is this part of your punishment agreeable?” 

Harry squirmed, suddenly embarrassed. Louis had seen him naked, sure, but it was only ever when they were making out or sleeping. He knew being naked in this context would feel  _ so  _ much different, and the thought of being naked over Louis’ lap sent a thrill through his stomach.

“Do you understand, baby?” Louis asked, waiting for an answer.

Nodding, Harry replied, “Yes, Sir. The punishment is suitable.”

“All right, then. Good lad.” Louis ruffled his hair and sat on the edge of the bed after moving the backpack and drinks. “C’mere, baby.” He gestured towards himself, patting his lap.

Slowly, Harry stood up and walked over to the bed and stopped in front of Louis, nervously holding his hands behind his back.

Louis quirked a brow. “C’mon, baby, get undressed,” he ordered, though his voice wasn’t overly stern.

“You’re gonna see my bum,” Harry whined, embarrassed.

The Dom laughed. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, baby. There’s no need to be so shy, hmm? C’mere.” Sensing Harry wasn’t going to undress himself, he gestured for him to come closer so he could perform the task for him.

Suspiciously, Harry stepped forwards, unsure of what Louis was going to do. Before he knew what was happening, though, he squeaked as the Dom unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants. “Louissss,” he whined petulantly. “‘S embarrassing.”

“Yeah?” Louis quirked a brow again, making to pull Harry’s shirt over his head as well. “Well, princess, if I’m not mistaken, you’re being punished. And I asked you to strip off your clothes in preparation for your spanking. I’m letting your hesitancy slide as this is your first punishment, but I won’t tolerate disobeying direct orders in the future. Okay, baby?” 

Harry nodded sullenly, keeping his head down submissively. He was now completely naked, standing with his arms behind his back. “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“There’s my good lad.” Louis grinned. “Now, over my lap,” he ordered, taking a hold of Harry’s arm and guiding the younger boy over his lap. “Comfortable?” he asked, placing his right hand on Harry’s bum and holding his torso with his left hand.

Squirming a little to adjust his position and get comfy, Harry nodded, pressing his face into Louis’ thigh for comfort. “Yes, Sir. But… um… what is it going to feel like? I don’t know what to expect,” he asked shyly.

Smiling fondly, Louis rubbed the lad’s bum in a soothing manner. “It’s going to hurt, baby,” he told him honestly. “But it definitely won’t be the worst pain you’ve ever felt. It’ll just feel more like a sharp stinging, burning sensation.”

Harry bit his lip apprehensively. “Okay,” he whispered. “I can do it.”

“I know you can, sweetheart. You’re my brave boy,” he told him. “What’s your color?”

“I’m green, Sir,” the sub replied.

“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Now, I’m going to place my right leg over yours to prevent you from moving too much. Is that alright with you, sweetheart? It’ll be difficult for you to keep from squirming if I don’t.”

Harry nodded. “That’s okay, Lou,” he said quietly. “I’m green.”

“Good lad. Now, you’ll also need to keep your hands away. I don’t want to accidentally smack your hands because you were trying to cover your bum,” Louis warned him. “In the future, I might restrain your hands with my belt, but I think that would be too overwhelming for you today. So just do your best to keep them out of the way for me, okay, princess?” 

The sub nodded, taking all the information in. “Yes, Sir.”

“Remember, you may use your colors at any point if you need to. Count each spank out loud for me,” Louis reminded, then landed the first hit.

The sub jerked forward slightly, letting out a puff of air. “Ah,” he winced, shocked by the sensation. “One, Sir.”

“Such a good boy,” Louis praised, then landed the second hit on Harry’s left cheek. After the sub counted the hit aloud, the Dom began his lecture. “How old are you, Harry?” he asked, raining down the third spank.

Harry gasped. “That was hit three, Sir. And I’m seventeen,” he cried out, tears coming to his eyes due to the intensity of such a new situation to him.

“That’s right, love. And how old do you have to be before I will permit you to drink?” Louis asked.

“Twenty-one, Sir,” Harry replied, letting his tears fall when Louis landed the fourth hit. “Four, Sir.”

The Dom rubbed the sub’s bum, letting out a humming noise. “Mm, that’s correct, baby. And why do I have this rule for you?”

“Because alcohol has greater effects on subs, and the drinking age for subs is twenty-one,” Harry answered.

“Mm, precisely,” Louis said, then delivered the final spank. 

Harry let out a groan and counted out the last spank. “Five, Sir.” 

Immediately afterwards, Louis ran his hand along the younger lad’s now slightly red bum in a comforting manner, soothing the burn from his spanks. “Such a good boy. You took your very first spanking so well, love,” he praised, leaning down and pressing a kiss atop his head full of curls. “C’mon, up you get, there’s a good lad.” He had the sub sit on his lap, his sore bum resting in between Louis’ legs so it wouldn’t get irritated. “Tell me how you’re feeling, princess,” the Dom encouraged, reaching up and wiping away the sub’s tears with his thumbs.

“‘M okay,” Harry replied quietly, releasing a sniffle. “It hurt more than I thought it would,” he admitted sheepishly.

Louis smirked. “I’ve got a heavy hand, haven’t I?” he teased, making the sub nod shyly in reply as he blushed with a small smile. “You’re so cute, princess. Right, lie down on your stomach on the bed, and I’ll rub some cream into your bum.”

Obeying Louis’ order, Harry situated himself on his stomach on the bed, sighing in relief when his Dom gently rubbed the lotion into his skin. The older man took his time, making sure he didn’t miss any sore spots. 

“There we are,” Louis announced, capping the lotion and stepping back. He admired his sub’s delectable red bum for a moment, unable to resist thinking about how beautiful it looked that shade of red. “Right then, we still have more to your punishment. What’s your color?”

Harry knew five spanks would’ve been letting him off too easy, and he also remembered Louis had told him his spanking was the first part of his punishment. But in the back of his mind, he was hoping Louis would just forget about it and cuddle him in bed. Alas, he couldn’t be that naive. “I’m green, Sir.”

“Good lad,” Louis approved with a small, gentle pat to the younger lad’s bum. He then made his way over to the dresser, where he had moved the drinks. Grabbing the box, he ordered Harry to follow him into the bathroom. 

Confused, Harry stood self-consciously by the sink, hyper aware of his nudity as he watched Louis take the drinks out of the box and place them on the counter. 

After he’d taken all the cans out, Louis turned to him with a blank expression. “You’re going to open all the cans one by one and dump them out—except for one,” he ordered sternly. 

Hesitating, Harry looked back and forth between the cans and Louis, wondering why the Dom didn’t want him to dump them all out. “Why not all of them? Are you still letting me try some?” he asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Louis let out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “No, love. You’re so cute.” He ruffled the younger lad’s curls, making him blush. “You’ll see why soon enough. Now go on.”

Stepping towards the sink, Harry began opening the cans and dumping them out. It took him awhile, as there were twelve cans and he opened eleven. Louis’ eyes were on him the whole time, watching as he opened every can and poured its contents down the drain. 

When he was finished and only had one left, the sub looked to Louis for further instruction.

“Good boy,” the older man praised. “Put the empty ones in the recycling bin. I’ll take them out in the morning,” he told him, and Harry did so. “Now, c’mon back into the bedroom then,” he instructed, grabbing the last full can left and guiding Harry with a hand on the small of his back into the bedroom.

Back in the bedroom, Louis sat on the edge of the bed and ordered Harry to kneel at his feet, facing him. The sub blushed at the position they were in, unable to stop himself from thinking about how close his mouth was to Louis’ clothed cock.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Louis began. “You’re going to warm my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours while I enjoy this drink. You are not to suck; you are to simply let the weight of my cock rest on your tongue. If you need to color red, tap on my leg twice; once for yellow. If I ask you your color, you will hold up one finger for green, two for yellow, and three for red.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair and grabbed a handful. “Do you understand, princess?” he asked in a somewhat patronizing tone.

Squirming on the pillow Louis had laid out for him, Harry’s cheeks turned the deepest crimson red they’ve been throughout his entire punishment. He’d sucked Louis’ cock before, but had never warmed it, so this was something new for him. It sounded difficult to have a cock in his mouth and avoid sucking, but he knew he would try his best for his Dom. 

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied. “I… you know I’ve never cockwarmed, so I’m a little nervous because I want to do it right.”

Louis smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “Baby, it’s okay. Don’t worry about being perfect. You’re young and we still have a lot to try out together. We’ll go slowly, yeah? Think you can do fifteen minutes for me?”

Nodding (which was difficult given Louis’ hold on his hair), Harry gave his agreement. “I’m green, Sir.”

“There’s my good boy,” Louis praised, a smile on his face that caused crinkles to appear under his eyes. “Open up, sweetheart, there we are.” He slowly and carefully guided his flaccid cock into the sub’s mouth, making sure to only feed around half of it in, as he knew Harry struggled with taking too much of him in. He hadn’t given him head all that much and when he did, he hardly took any of him in, too scared to go any farther. Louis knew Harry was still learning and respected that; he was incredibly patient with him. 

Harry took a few deep breaths in through his nose, getting used to the weight of Louis’ cock on his tongue. He looked directly into his Dom’s eyes, leaning into his touch as the older man stroked his cheek fondly.

“You alright, princess? What’s your color?” 

Harry held one finger up to signal he was ‘green,’ providing Louis with the go ahead to open his drink and turn on the telly. He opened the can with a  _ pop  _ sound and brought it up to his lips, taking his first sip. “Mm, this is good. Really bubbly. I like the lemon flavor,” he commented on the drink, making Harry whine around his dick. “Oh, I’m sorry, you wanted to try some didn’t you? Aw, poor baby.” He ruffled Harry’s curls.

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Harry focused on not sucking Louis’ cock. He knew what Louis was doing—he was trying to rub in the fact that he couldn’t drink. And if he was being completely honest with himself, the tactic was effective. Harry could feel himself deflate, reminded of his stupid plan to disobey Louis and drink underage. It wasn’t a good idea, and he realized that now.

The rest of the fifteen minutes were spent with Harry thinking about what he’d done, unable to believe he’d actually tried to hide alcohol from Louis and now he was  _ here _ , getting punished for the very first time. It almost felt like a dream; he couldn’t actually believe he’d found himself here. 

Without realizing it, caught up in his thoughts, Harry sucked a little on Louis’ cock. The Dom landed the lightest slap to his face in reprimand, reminding him to not suck. “No sucking, sweetheart,” he told him gently, rubbing the spot on Harry’s face where he’d hit him. “Just three more minutes.”

The sting from the slap hadn’t been overly hard, and Harry was actually somewhat thankful for it because it gave him something to focus on to help him not suck. For the remainder of the time, Harry did just that, while Louis finished up the final bits of the alcoholic drink.

“All right, love, it’s been fifteen minutes,” Louis announced, setting the empty can aside and turning off the telly. “Open,” he ordered, slowly pulling his cock out of Harry’s mouth before tucking himself back into his trousers. “Take a few deep breaths, baby, go on.”

Harry obeyed, breathing in and out as Louis did so along with him. 

“How are you feeling, princess?” the Dom asked, running a hand through the sub’s curls soothingly. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Shrugging, Harry bit his lip. “I feel okay. Cockwarming was easier than I thought it’d be. You took good care of me.” 

“C’mere, baby.” Louis grinned, lifting him up onto his lap, still being mindful of his bum. “You’re so, so good. You did such a great job for me; always my good boy, yeah?” He pressed kisses to his curls. “All is forgiven. I love you so much.”

Harry giggled, resting his cheek on Louis’ chest, the Dom moving his hand to the sub’s back to rub it in a caring manner. “I love you, too, Lou. Always.” He leaned up and kissed the older man’s jaw. “Now that I’ve got my first punishment over with it’ll be easier for me to endure the subsequent ones,” he remarked, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Guess I’ll have to be even more naughty.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Oh, you little brat,” Louis said with a fond chuckle. “Give me a cuddle.” 

With that, Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ chest, his head under the Dom’s jaw. There, he felt safe and he felt cared for, knowing Louis loved him unconditionally and would always provide him with the appropriate care he needed. There, everything felt right, knowing he would always be Louis’ good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!
> 
> Please do leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! I always love hearing from you all! Your comments really do make my day <3
> 
> Also, I'm open to receiving suggestions for one shots! I can't promise that I'll take every suggestion or write the one shot in a timely manner, but I'm always open to suggestions! They're great to have for when I'm in the mood to write! :)
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to see all your lovely comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Part two should be posted not too long from now!
> 
> As always, please, please, please leave me a comment! Comments motivate me to write more than anything, and I love hearing your thoughts! Your kind words really do brighten my day! xxx


End file.
